


Rin Does the Marijuanas

by phantomdoodler



Category: Free!
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/pseuds/phantomdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin Does the Marijuanas

“Phewwww.” Rin exhaled slowly, watching the smoke swirl above him. Bringing the joint to his lips again, he realized just how comfortable the beds it the dorm were. Were they always this soft? He’d been there over a year. He rarely went home for holidays, so it had to have been over 300 nights he’d slept on this same mattress. It had never been this comfortable before, though. 

“Alright, see you tomorrow!” Nitori’s muffled voice came from the hall. 

“Shit!” Rin bolted upright, looking left and right. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!”

He almost had the window open when Nitori opened the door. 

“Senpai?”

“Fuck,” Rin whispered under his breath. Pinching out the joint between his fingers and (hopefully nonchalantly) shoving it in his pocket, he turned around. 

Nitori stood frozen in place, his hand still on the doorknob. Sniffing at the air, he slowly closed it behind him. Rin gulped. 

“Ai! Let’s go practice!” Rushing his roommate on the spot, he tried to turn him back toward the door. 

“Huh? What?” Nitori stammered. “But today is a down day. Wait, what’s that- is something burning?!” 

“No, it must be your imagination,” Rin insisted, waving away the implication (and the odor). “Come on, we’ll get an edge on the other guys. I’ll even treat you to dinner!” 

“What? I have homework! Ugh. Something really does smell, senpai. Lemme in!” Nitori pushed his way into their room and set his bag down on his cluttered desk. Looking around, he wrinkled his nose. 

“I’m telling you, I don’t smell anything.” Rin nervously fiddled with the joint in his pocket. His palms had started to sweat. “Here, I’ll help you with your English. She sells she shells by the- I mean, sea shells she sells… She sells sea sells- Urgh! She shells she shells. She shells sea shells. She sells sea-“  
“Senpai!” Rin looked up to see Nitori staring at him, eyebrows tightly knit. “Sh…just shut up for a second!” 

“Wuh?” 

Nitori inhaled slowly, turning his head to and fro as Rin stood slack-jawed at his sudden curtness. Suddenly he stopped and took a step toward his upperclassman. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, he brought it to his nose. 

“Senpai!” Nitori yelled, stepping back. “You- You- You’ve been… smoking!” 

“Shh!” Rin frantically closed the distance that was just opened up between them, reaching out to try to quiet Nitori. As soon has his hands left his pockets, however, he heard something hit the floor. They both turned to look at the fallen joint. 

After a moment of silence, Nitori gasped. “That. That. That! Is that the marijuanas?!”   
“What? No! I mean, yes, but- what?” 

“The marijuanas! Drugs! Narcotics! Controlled substances!” He seemed like he would start hyperventilating at any moment. 

“Shh, shh, no, keep your voice down.” Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was breaking down the door in response to the commotion, Rin grabbed Nitori by the shoulders. “Calm down. Deep breaths.” 

“Ahhhh. Ahhh. Ahhhhhh.” Nitori let out wobbly little whines. “Senpaiiiii.” 

“Goddammit Ai, I- wait, wait. No, wait, don’t cry!” 

“Rin-senpai, you’re an addict!” Tearing up, he grabbed at Rin’s shirt. “You can’t do this to yourself! Think of your family!”   
“Ai, what are you talking about?!”

“You’re gonna fail all your classes and drop out of school and fall into a life of crime to pay off your habit and you’re gonna sell your body to get a fix and contract some terrible disease and- and- and- and you’re gonna diiiiiiiiiiie!” Now completely resigned to crying, Nitori buried his face in Rin’s chest. 

“What the hell?” Rin asked, but the only response he got was more gross sobbing. “God, it’s just a little weed, I’m not gonna die.” 

“No, I saw it on TV, that’s what they all say at first!”

“I promise it’s not a big deal!”

“It is a big deal! You could get expelled. This is an elite school, not… not Australia!” 

“What? What does Australia have to do with it?!”

“I know they think it’s normal there, senpai! Over thirty percent of them use the marijuanas. But it’s not, senpai, it’s not okay! Don’t do it. Rin-senpai don’t-“

“I- What? I don’t even… Okay, okay, okay. I’ll quit.” 

Nitori sniffled, looking up and wiping his eyes. “R-really?”

“Really, I promise. Just don’t. Tell. Anyone.”

“I…I won’t.”   
“Okay. Good.” Rin let out a sigh of relief.”

“But you have to keep your promise too!” 

“Alright, I got it. Just lemme go flush this already.” 

Watching the joint swirl around and around before disappearing from his life forever, Rin couldn’t help but feel exhausted. It was his last one, too. Oh well. He’d just have to bum some more off Kou next time he saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to find this fic and I had to google it only to find out that it was me who wrote it... I'd only posted it on tumblr, but I felt it needed to be shared.


End file.
